There's No Ron in Krum and Hermione
by Novacaine98
Summary: When Hermione receives a letter from Viktor Krum, Ron learns that you can't always get what you want. But if you try sometimes you might find you get what you need. NOTE: After uploading the story I read it again and noticed some errors. I have since fixe


Hi and welcome to my first ever Harry Potter fan fiction. Until now I was strictly a Kim Possible fan fiction writer. However during my latest KP story I ran into a little bit of writer's block. I have been reading HP fan fiction for a while now, mostly centering on Ron/Hermione or Harry/Ginny fics, and decided to try my hand at writing my own HP fan fiction.

So without further ado here it is, "There's No Ron in Krum and Hermione."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

As the last few students boarded the Hogwarts express, Hermione turned her head and looked back at the giant castle for what would most likely be the last time ever. Even if the school did reopen it probably wouldn't be for a year or so. On top of that she had no misgivings that the hunt for the horocruxs would not be an easy one. It would most likely take a year or two in itself and who knew what would happen along the way. All in all it did not seem as though a return to Hogwarts was anywhere in the near or even near-distant future.

Turning back towards the train, Hermione's eyes caught the deep blues of Ron Weasley, which she found to be comforting. For the first time in days Hermione found herself smiling. But how could she smile? Tragedy had just struck all of their lives and here was Hermione Granger smiling sheepishly at some boy. Though the boy was one who she had deep feelings for and was also one of her best friends. Then there was the fact that the former headmaster Albus Dumbledore liked nothing more than to see smiling faces.

Still Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her age and quite possibly the smartest student to have graced Hogwarts since Tom Riddle had a few more things to learn, especially matters of the heart. Glancing back one last time to make sure that no one had been left behind, Hermione began to step onto the train, stopping only when a large brown owl came fluttering about her. Immediately did she recognize the owl as belonging to Viktor Krum, an old friend and cause of many rows between her and Ron. Hermione looked about quickly to see if Ron had noticed the owl and when she didn't see him, took the letter and stuffed it into a pocket on the insides of her robe. She still could not fathom why Ron got so angry over every letter she sent to or received from Krum but decided that what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. Making her way through the corridor of the train towards the prefect's cabin, Hermione did not have to stop to scold any students as most were quietly inside of various cabins. Upon reaching the prefect's cabin Hermione stopped when she heard Ron's voice as he argued with someone about the Chudley Canons. Hermione had hoped that Ron was in an apartment with Harry and that she could read the letter privately in the prefect's cabin but alas that was not to be.

Reaching for the door, it slid open before she could even touch it and Ron bumped into her, nearly knocking her over on his way out.

Ron's arm reached out to steady Hermione as he spoke, "sorry about that 'Mione. Was just going to get some food. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks," she said as she slipped past him.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her good luck. She had been dying to get a chance to read Krum's letter and now was given an opportunity. Ron would definitely take his time, talking to people on the way to the food cart. Then having to decide what he wanted, change his mind a few times. Then of course he would have to talk to people on his way back. All in all Hermione thought for sure that she would be able to thoroughly read the letter and then put it away before Ron saw it.

Sitting down on one of the padded bench seats, Hermione removed the piece of parchment from the envelope. She began to read the letter as Krum asked how she had been and gave his condolences for the loss of her headmaster. Then he told her about his fiancé and how they had met.

She laughed to herself after reading that bit. Perhaps she should show the letter to Ron. Perhaps after finding out the Krum was engaged to someone else Ron would no longer become so aggravated with her writing to the Quidditch star.

Hermione went back to the letter. Krum told her how right she was that one-day he would meet someone who loved him though she did not. He also told her of his latest match against the Chudley Canons, talking about how they blew the Canons clear out of the air.

If she did end up showing this letter to Ron, she definitely would not let him read that part. As she turned back to the letter the door to the cabin slid open and in burst an arms filled with treats, Ron Weasley.

"Hey Hermione, what are you reading" he asked her.

Hermione tried fruitlessly to stuff the letter back into her robes. "Nothing, just some old transfiguration homework."

Ron however was not fooled. Quickly he snatched the paper from her grasp. "What's this," he bellowed. "Another letter from Viktor bloody Krum. Hermione I thought you were done contorting with that bloody git."

"Ron it is none of your business who I contort with. Now give me back my letter." Her hand grasped the letter and attempted to pull it from Ron's hands.

The letter ripped in half as both of them fell backwards from all the pulling. Ron whose chocolate covered hands had smeared all over the letter, looked down at the part he had and began to read.

'I miss… can't wait to feel… smooth skin… I love.'

Ron's face boiled and his temper flared. "Well fine then. If that's how it is then that's how it is. I just thought you had more sense in you Hermione."

"Ron it's not what you think" she began. "Krum's engaged."

"Engaged? Boy that guy moves fast. Well congratulations, I'm bloody well happy for you," bellowed Ron before he turned and stormed out of the cabins past a shocked Ginny who at some point had walked in on the latest row.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The piece of parchment wadded up in Hermione's had only to be thrown angrily at the seat beside her. Her anger fumed from her red cheeks as she mumbled a few words no

one would have ever thought they would hear Hermione Granger say.

Ginny stepped gingerly into the room, softly placing a hand upon the bushy-haired witch's shoulder. "Hermione, you okay?"

A few quite sobs were the only answer given.

"It's okay Hermione, he's just a stupid prat. Forget about him," Ginny consoled her friend as she hugged her tightly.

"I just thought that maybe after all that had happened, after our talk in the infirmary, that maybe things would finally be different. That maybe there really is something there."

"That's because there is something there, everyone can see it. It's been there for a long time now and well listen to me because I know a thing or two about boys."

Hermione looked at Ginny with skeptical eyes before pulling away to sit down.

"Okay so maybe I don't know a whole lot but having six older brothers has taught me a thing or two. Ron likes you but he just can't admit it to himself or anyone else for that matter," said Ginny after taking a seat across from Hermione.

"Then why does he always do this? Why does he always make me so angry with him?"

"Because he's afraid. He does it because he worries that otherwise you might find out how he really feels and reject him. Ron doesn't understand that you like him, he thinks that he's not worthy of you and he's not."

"Yes he is," spat Hermione with furious anger.

"No he's not as along as he believes he isn't."

"Then what do I have to do to make him believe?"

"You can't do anything, it's something he has to do on his own."

"So that's it, just sit back and do nothing?"

"No, move on. Move on Hermione, don't linger around too long or you'll only get hurt worse."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Ron would you shut up," yelled Harry, interrupting his friends rant about Viktor Krum. "Your making a fool out of yourself carrying on like that, it's damn well ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous is the way she's carrying on with that bloody git like some kind of tramp," spat Ron.

Harry had heard enough, balling up his fist and then with one hit sending his best friend hard to the ground.

Ron looked up at Harry with anger, hurt and confusion, clenching his now aching jaw. "What the bloody hell did you do that for?"

"To shut you up," said Harry who offered out his hand to Ron. "Now come on and get up."

Reluctantly Ron took that hand and got to his feet only to then step back from Harry and glare at him. "Well you didn't have to hit me so damn hard."

"Well somebody has to knock some sense into you. You're carrying on like raving lunatic for gosh sakes. Why don't you just grow up and tell Hermione how you feel?"

"How I feel? What are you talking about Harry? Hermione and I are just friends."

"And that's all you'll ever be if you can't even admit that you fancy her. Hell can you at least admit it to me or yourself?"

"You want me to admit it? Fine. I'm bloody crazy about her all right but what's the use she's in love with Krum. I can just see it now, "Hermione I'm falling for you."

Then in his best Hermione impersonation, "Oh Ronald that is so nice but I'm with Viktor, I hope we can still be friends."

Ron's voice returned to normal as he continued on with his mock conversation, "Sure we can still be friends, I'll just stand back in the shadows while you run off with Vicky and pretend that everything is okay.""

Harry's head hung down, shaking side to side. "I don't even know why I bother with you."

Ron grunted in response, before crossing his arms across his chest.

"Alright I'm going to try this one more time," said Harry looking sternly into his friend's eyes. "If you tell her then you at least have a chance with her. If she never knows then you will always be on the sidelines. Stop whining so much and just do it. And well…"

"Well what?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you this and if I ever find out that you let it spill I will get Ginny to hex you something fierce."

"Okay, okay just tell me already."

"Hermione doesn't like Krum."

"But her letter or his letter...err"

"Krum might like her but she doesn't like him. She likes someone else. Someone in this room and his name isn't Harry."

"Yeah well…"

"Fine," exclaimed Harry as he moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Harry smiled back at his friend once before opening the sliding door. "I'm going to talk to Hermione because if you won't tell her then I will."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ron huffed a few times before barging out the door and after his friend. _Just what was that blimey git getting at? Is he trying to ruin my friendship with Hermione? Not like I can't handle that one by myself._

Ron was quite lost in his thoughts and didn't hear the voice from behind calling out to him until the third or fourth time.

"Ron," yelled Ginny as she grabbed his arm forcefully.

Ron spun around and yanked his arm away, knocking his sister back. "Oh…What do you want," was his reply. His voice sounding like a mixture of regrets and anger.

"Just what is your problem you prat? Hermione is crying her eyes out over you for some reason. Do you always have to treat her like that? I thought she was your friend."

"She is my friend," the words came hastily. "She just gets so bloody… Why does she have to carry one with that bloody Krum anyways?"

"Why do you car who she writes to? Was is it with Krum anyways you used to adore the guy?"

"That was until I found out what a slimy Bulgarian git he is."

"You mean when he asked Hermione to the ball and you didn't?"

"Yeah… what no!"

"Right that's why you get so mad at her for talking to him but not Harry."

"Harry and Hermione are friends. Besides it's not like Harry is interested in Hermione."

"Aha I knew it," exclaimed a jubilant Ginny. "That's the only reason you don't like him, because he told Hermione how he felt and you're afraid of losing her."

"So what if I am? Perhaps I don't want to lose my best friend who I have deeper feelings for. Is that such a bad thing?"

"You can't lose something you never had."

"Oh… oh," said Ron in a solemn voice. "I guess I'll go apologize. I… I… well at least she'll be happy with Krum, I hope."

"What? No you idiot. Hermione does not like Krum. Maybe she did once upon a time but right now she likes somebody else. More specifically you, you moron," said Ginny, her eyes gazing at Ron's who's were fixated on something behind her.

"Ron Weasley," she said in such a stern tone as she approached.

"Hey Hermione look I'm really sorry. I hate fighting with you. I hate seeing you cry, especially because of me," Ron said with great remorse.

"Then why do you constantly do it? Better yet answer me this, is what Harry just told me true?"

"What… umm… well…?" Ron's gaze turned to Harry for a moment, intent on turning the boy-who-lived to stone if it could. "It's just that… well…"

"Well is it true or not," question Hermione impatiently, her arms crossed in front of her and her right foot tapping the ground impatiently.

"Alright fine it's true," exclaimed Ron in an exasperated gasp. "I'm crazy about you 'Mione. There I said it. I've been head over heels for you for a long time now. So long I can't even remember how long. I love everything about you. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Ron… I," words escaped Hermione. "I'm with Viktor now."

Doctors, scientists, Dumbledore himself could have no possible explanation for what had just occurred. Nor could they ever understand what would transpire next. Ron Weasley's heart did not break it just ceased to exist.

"I understand," Ron said, trying to hold back his tears. He turned his head away, staring intently at the ground. _Don't let them see you cry._

Slowly Hermione's soft hand came up upon Ron's cheek, her thumb brushing away a lonesome tear before turning him back towards her. "That's how you make me feel whenever you fight with me," her eyes were filled with tears of their own. "And this is how you made me feel when you told me how you felt."

Her lips rushed upon him in fury expressing all of her emotions and feelings in just that one single kiss. It was in that solitary moment that Ron Weasley's heart suddenly reappeared beating stronger then ever.

"I guess this means the wedding is called off," joke Ron as they slowly came back for air.

Hermione's only retaliation was to playfully punch him in the arm before accepting another kiss she had waited so long for.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Hmm ummm," coughed Harry as Ron and Hermione continued to explore each other's lips. "If you two will excuse us for a second, Ginny and I would like to go to the cabin. Some people prefer to do that in privacy you know."

"What do you mean by that," asked Ginny.

Harry smiled at her just like when he had returned from detention with Snape to find the Gryffindor's holding the silver cup. "You'll see."

As Harry and Ginny moved past Ron and Hermione, Hermione reached out to stop Harry. "You were right," she said. "It worked."

"What worked," asked a bewildered Ron.

"Well you see," said Hermione as she turned back towards him. "Harry told me that you had a secret but that you were afraid to tell me. Therefore he said that if we pretended like he told me and I confronted you that you would spill it and you did."

"So you mean he never told you that I about my feelings?"

Shaking her head sideways Hermione smiled brightly.

"Thanks man," called a cheerful Ron to Harry who was being pulled into the compartment by Ginny.

"Well Ms. Granger how about we adjourn to the Prefect's cabin?"

Hermione said nothing in return, simply taking Ron's hand and leading him along the way.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I hope you enjoyed my story and just remember, failure to review will result in hexing.


End file.
